Wonderland Rewrite
by Chu545
Summary: Something went wrong with Alice. To find out they must go back and start over. Finding secrets and truths.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Alice in Wonderland

**Explanations/Rant:** Yeah…its been a real long time =_=" Yes I did want this to look the way it does when I wrote this chapter. Enjoy! :) I finally managed to login and post. This is a rewrite of the first Wonderland story I did which i already deleted. I'm now working on a few of the others and trying to manage my life together from traveling.

**Summary:** Starting over.

**Warnings:** unknown for now.

**Start**

**-Scene: Dark Forest-  
-Time: unknown-  
-Date: 18830624-  
-Target: Alice Winterfell-  
-Height: 5'2  
-Age: 12  
-Hair Color: Blonde  
-Eye Color: Pale Blue  
-Bio:  
-Family: Parents deceased. One older sister.  
-Description: Blue dress with white apron  
-Priority: 1****st**** Class-  
-Code: Black-  
-Orders: Capture on sight-  
-Mission: In Progress-**

She ran.  
She ran as fast and as far as she could.  
She couldn't no, wouldn't stop.  
_'It not an option. There's no other choice.'_  
She couldn't let herself be caught.  
She ran to get away from what she saw.  
She wouldn't believe it.  
It was all lies.  
_'Everything.'_  
It's not true.  
It can't possibly be true.  
Just lies.  
_'Lies!'  
'Lies!'  
'LIES!'_  
A trail of tears left behind.  
Stumbling on her two feet, she fell.  
Her eyes blurred with tears as she struggled to breathe.  
She needed to hide so they couldn't catch her.  
She wanted to fall into the arms she knew who could comfort.  
She didn't know who to trust anymore.  
Eventually she found sanctuary in a hollow tree where she curled and sobbed.  
It was awhile before she heard noises, she silently crawled out to see who it was.  
_'Too curious for her own good,_' She thought with a pained look, _'It's how you landed yourself in this mess in the first place.'_  
Stricken with fear as she saw them, she turned and ran.  
They easily heard her and followed.  
The chase was back on and this time she wasn't sure if she would get away.  
She ran and kept running as her lungs burned.  
Everything hurt but she kept moving.  
_'One in front of the other.'_  
Unknown to her, she was running straight to where they wanted her to go.  
A man in a white coat soon stepped in front of her.  
Planning on barreling past the man, she felt compelled to look at him.  
Their eyes locked and it was but just a second.  
She froze and like a tight wire she snapped.  
A silent cry from lips as she fell to the floor, eyes unseeing.  
Surrounded quickly, the men awaited instructions.  
"Take her to cell 9773A-02d"  
Without hesitation they executed the order.

**-Time: 0855-  
-Date: 18830624-  
-Target: Alice Winterfell-  
-Height: 5'2  
-Age: 12  
-Hair Color: Blonde  
-Eye Color: Pale Blue  
-Bio:  
-Family: Parents deceased. One older sister.  
-Description: Blue dress with white apron  
-Priority: 1****st**** Class-  
-Code: Black-  
-Orders: Capture on sight-  
-Mission: Completed-**

**-Scene Change: Lab Room 36b—  
-Time: 1537-  
-Date: 18820624-  
-Subject: 4.L.1.c.E-W4FeL7 also known as Alice—  
-Conversation Start-**

"Ruined! It's all ruined! All that research! The time!" one of the men raged and paced around the room frustrated with the things gone wrong.

"Calm down Richard, no need to start yelling things we already know,"

**-Profile Upload-  
-Personnel 1: Richard Frost-  
-Height: 5'9  
-Age: 37  
-Hair Color: Dark Brown  
-Eye Color: Blue-Green  
-Bio: * Top Secret Clearance to see*  
-Description: White Lab Coat, black button up long sleeve, black slacks, gray pinstrip tie, wire rim frames  
-End—**

"Karen," Richard sneered as he looked upon one of the two females in the room, "Seeing as you're so willing to interrupt what do you suggest we do then hmm?"

**-Profile Upload-  
-Personnel 1: Karen Malone-  
-Height: 5'5  
-Age: 34  
-Hair Color: Dark Red  
-Eye Color: Auburn  
-Bio: * Top Secret Clearance to see*  
-Description: White Lab Coat, blue silk button up short sleeve top button undone, black skirt, simple black heels  
-End—**

"First, would obviously would be for you to sit down and stop pacing, it's giving me a headache," Karen said as she set the teacup down, "Second, would be to find out what triggered the reaction in Alice."

"That's rather hard now ain't it since we don't know what caused it," Richard said as he sat down, "We should look at who might have done it instead."

"That's a rather large accusation you're going for Richard. You really think _they_ did something?"

"I do Alex. They have enough reasons to do so." Richard said coolly.

**-Profile Upload-  
-Personnel 1: Alexander Samuels; Alex for short-  
-Height: 5'7  
-Age: 34  
-Hair Color: Brown  
-Eye Color: Gray  
-Bio: * Top Secret Clearance to see*  
-Description: White Lab Coat, green button up long sleeve, black slacks, loose black tie  
-End—**

"Then let's blame the Hatter, he always wanted to ruin our plans and this might be it."

"If we were going to blame the Hatter wouldn't the damned cat be in the same boat, Darren?"

**-Profile Upload-  
-Personnel 1: Darren Bridgefield-  
-Height: 6'1  
-Age: 38  
-Hair Color: Black  
-Eye Color: Dark Blue  
-Bio: * Top Secret Clearance to see*  
-Description: Black button up top button undone sleeves rolled up to elbow, white slacks, rimless frames  
-End—**

"The cat? That cat wouldn't do anything to that would ruin his fun. It can't possibly be the cat." Karen said with humor, her smile twisted, "He doesn't like to break his toys."

"Then what about the Queen? She's not her toy and she very much hates us," Richard said grabbing his cup of coffee.

"She hates us just as much as she hate the girl. She wouldn't have done it!"

Alex laughed, "You might think that with the way she acts but you don't know for sure Aaron."

**-Profile Upload-  
-Personnel 1: Aaron Caldwell-  
-Height: 5'8  
-Age: 36  
-Hair Color: Dark Brown  
-Eye Color: Blue-Green  
-Bio: * Top Secret Clearance to see*  
-Description: White suit, red button up long sleeve, white tie  
-End—**

"If we are going by acts then you should've thrown in the twins as well, Alex."

"My, my the beautiful Selena grace us with her voice," Alex goaded, "Your husband allowing you to speak?"

"Disgusting," Selena sneered, "Control your brother Christopher."

**-Profile Upload-  
-Personnel 1: Selena Bridgefield-  
-Height: 5'3  
-Age: 36  
-Hair Color: Dark Brown  
-Eye Color: Lavender  
-Bio: * Top Secret Clearance to see*  
-Description: White Lab Coat, simple black dress, black heeled boots  
-End—**

"Alex stop it, we aren't here to mess around."

**-Profile Upload-  
-Personnel 1: Christopher Samuels; Chris for short-  
-Height: 5'9  
-Age: 37  
-Hair Color: Blonde  
-Eye Color: Gray  
-Bio: * Top Secret Clearance to see*  
-Description: White Lab Coat, grey silk button up long sleeve, grey pinstrip slacks, black tie  
-End—**

"Yes brother," Alex grumbled before leaning back on the chair.

"Regardless, the twins are too soft, too kind, _nice_," Karen stated with a sneer on the last word, as she poured some more tea.

"It's Wonderland, people change I suppose," Aaron said, grabbing a cup.

"That's not good news then, now is it Aaron. This is Wonderland. They aren't supposed to change. None of them are!" Darren yelled

"But they did, they had to otherwise this wouldn't have happened." Richard sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"If this conversation continues the way it's going we might as well accuse all in Wonderland," Selena said sipping her tea, "We still haven't found the cause, unless someone has a plan?"

"We start over. From the beginning." Chris stated standing up.

"Ahh, so that's the plan now is it," Alex said standing as well.

"Let's go grab the key," Aaron said happily heading for the door.

"And the game starts anew," Karen said softly drinking her tea as she strode out the room.

Murmurs are heard as they leave heading towards the lower levels to the cells….

**-Conversation End—**

**To Be Continued..  
**

**Comments:** Well that's the first chapter :)


End file.
